Too Late Again
by doom102938
Summary: It happens after Harry defeated Voldemort. What will happen if Harry loves Luna, and Luna is engaged to Neville? First try at songfic.


Too Late Again.

A/N: Well here is my first song fic, it is a song called Days, by Ayumi Hamasaki. For everyone's sake, I would be using the translated lyrics of the song, so it might not be extremely accurate. Thank you for reading. Review if you like it, review if you hate it. Slightly angsty though.

I do not endorse speeding, its in the fiction to make it more dramatic.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is my playground. JK Rowling and etc create it.

"Hello Harry." A dreamy voice drifted into Harry's living room.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" Harry asked, happy that the person he loved more than anything else in the world is there.

_Each one of the words  
you nonchalantly speak  
to me are all a very precious treasure._

"I'm engaged to Neville! I'm so excited." Luna exclaimed.

The words took about 15 seconds to sink in. Then Luna thought she saw a flicker of hurt in Harry's eyes.

But Harry smiled widely instead, he is now a master of occlumency, he put those thoughts aside for later.

"That's great Luna, I'm sure you are happy with him." Harry lied through the front of his teeth.

They day dragged on as Luna told Harry more about her boyfriend, little did she know she was systematically destroying Harry from the inside out.

Then finally Luna needed to go home, so they hugged, kissed each other on the cheeks then she left.

_But even I find that embarrassing  
so surely if you knew this  
you would laugh._

Harry potter then grabbed his car keys and went to his garage. 50 finely crafted cars waiting to be driven. Knowing it's going to be a 200 mile journey to the Weasleys manor, he sat into his heavily modified BMW M6. It had notice me not charms, an auto refueling charm and the whole car is charmed to last for a much longer time than normal. It is also twin turbocharged so it's massively fast.

He got into the car, started the engine, and then went all out at nearly 200 miles per hour, zipping in and out of the midnight highway traffic. Coincidentally, the song, Days, by Ayumi Hamasaki played on the powerful Bose stereo system.

_Wanting to see you, wanting to see you  
or at least to listen to your voice  
So without any reason, I call you._

While driving, tears rolled out of his eyes and dropped onto the exquisite leather upholstery.

1 hour later, Hermione Weasley and her husband Ron Weasley, heard the familiar burble of a powerful engine. It could only be

"Harry!" Hermione shouted over the engine sound. Once the rich and powerful man stepped out of his car, both Hermione and Ron knew something was awfully wrong. As his eyes were puffy from crying and his expensive silk coat had spots of tears on it.

Without another word, Ron and Hermione ushered the-boy-who-lived to their bar and poured him a large cup of fire whiskey.

This kept going on until he finished the 3rd bottle of fire whiskey.

_Just by you being there  
my heart becomes so warm  
And my wish  
is only one  
Is it ok if I keep loving you this way?_

"Harry what is wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned for her 25 year old friend.

"Yeah mate what's wrong?" Ron chipped in.

Harry was too stoned to notice the video camera Ron was carrying.

"Too late again.." was all Harry said before a fresh batch of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Come on Harry if you don't tell us, how can we help you?" Hermione said.

After a few minutes of prodding, Harry finally said.

"Luna is engaged to Neville. I know I should be happy for them but I somehow just cannot. I love her so much. Nothing ever seems to go right in my life. I've no parents, Ginny suddenly dumped me for Draco and now Luna is engaged. But who have I got to blame other than myself." Harry said as the depression sunk in.

_You have someone special already  
I've known that for a while  
Because your smile is shining so._

"Harry then get her back from Neville." Hermione said.

"As much as I want to be her, I will never hurt my friends, much less Luna" Harry replied somberly.

"Wow mate, I really do not envy being you at all." Ron joked.

"Damn it Ron can't you be serious for once?" Hermione shouted at Ron

"Sorry, I just wanted to lighten the mood." Ron mumbled.

"Well, I think I would go and take up the Death Assignment, so far no aurors dared to take that assignment. I'll be gone by tomorrow night." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione are flabbergasted.

"No Harry, 90% of the aurors who signed on that assignment died, there is a reason why it is called the Death Assignment!" Hermione said, worried her friend would go on a suicide mission.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and The-One-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who, I can't possibly die can I?" Harry speech was slurred as the fire whiskey was kicking in full force.

"Don't worry Mione and Ron, I'll be fine." Harry said as he fell asleep at the bar top.

Without a word Hermione and Ron carried Harry to the guests bedroom and set him down. They were worried for their friend but knew that nothing they would say can change his mind. It was this mindset that led to the death of Sirius but it also led to the demise of the dark lord.

&&&

It was already morning and a hung over and scarred young man woke up in tears.

Ron was already at work, but in reality, Hermione sent Ron to the Lovegood cottage to show Luna the video. Ron actually woke up at 5 in the morning to film Harry crying uncontrollably in his sleep.

Hermione knew that if nothing was done soon, Harry might eventually be broken beyond repair.

_It is painful, so painful  
and my chest feels crushed but  
it is certainly there._

&&&

At the Lovegood cottage.

Luna gasped as she watched the video from Ron's video camera, she had never seen Harry so broken. This was 10 times worse then when he lost his godfather. She realized how much she meant to him.

A low growl of an engine was heard which Ron immediately recognized. _Oh bloody hell_ Ron thought as he said bye and rushed to the fireplace to floo home.

Just as Ron disappeared into the fireplace, Harry knock on the door and Luna opened the door.

They greeted like the always do, a hug and kisses on the cheek.

Luna looked into his eyes and saw the sparkle that she so loved to see in his eyes gone. Now two dull emerald eyes looked back at her.

Luna felt an overwhelming sadness in her seeing her best friend in such an emotionally broken state.

Harry noticed the sad look in her eyes and said, "So you heard about the Death Assignment eh? Don't worry Lu, I'll be fine." He smiled.

Luna knew the smile did not reach his eyes.

"I just wanted you to have this", he took out a beautiful necklace with a moon shaped moonstone necklace.

She accepted the gift and he put the necklace on for her.

"Think of it as an early wedding gift Lu, I'm really happy you found the man you love. Just don't take it off, its meant to protect you."

"Thank you Harry" was all Luna could say, her mind was overwhelmed by the day's events.

"Well that's it, I guess I'll see you in two years. And Luna?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I-- love you." Harry said then he quickly pecked her on her cheek.

"Bye." He stepped out of her embrace and went into his car.

_Just by thinking about you  
my heart finds a reason to live  
so it's not like I'm expecting something  
just to know if it is ok  
If I stay this person you admire?_

&&&

A year and the half later

"Hello, remember us?" Antonin Dolohov asked the tall and slim light blond haired girl.

Luna whipped her head around and looked at the two ex-death-eaters, Antonin Dolohov and Walden Macnair, in fear.

She tried to aparrate but failed

"You cant apparate here." Walden sneered.

Luna took a fighting stance, ready to fight the two escapees, even though she knew her life was coming to an end soon, right here in her own house.

"Ah, revenge is sweet isn't it Walden" Antonin said.

"Reducto" Macnair cast.

Just as Luna was about to cast the shield charm, a familiar looking man appeared out of the thin air, no pops or whatsoever, and took the reducto curse right in the chest.

By the time the slow moving curse hit him, the man with black disheveled hair cast the killing curse and another reducto curse at the attackers, ripping a large chink from Walden's chest.

When the curse hit her protector, he flew back into Luna and they landed on the floor.

She knew who exactly he was. He was Harry Potter.

He was bleeding profusely from where he was hit and his mouth. Luna immediately went to get help from St Mungo by making a floo call and then went back to Harry's side.

"Hey Lu, how are you?" Harry spluttered weakly.

"Harry why?" Tears flowed freely down Luna's cheeks.

"Its because I love you, and it's the necklace that teleported me here." He pulled out a necklace identical to the one that he gave Luna, only that the chain was thicker.

"Harry, I--I am no longer with Neville." Luna stuttered.

"Why? I thought you loved him?" Harry asked, his face turning pale from the excessive blood loss.

"Its because I love you too, Harry, don't you die on me." Luna's serious voice rung in Harry's ears.

"Don't worry Lu, if I do die, I'll wait for you behind the veil, I will say hi for you to your parents." Harry's eyes closed slowly as he fell unconscious.

Healers from St Mungo's and aurors started pouring into the cottage.

A healer said, "He is alive, but only barely."

&&&

They rushed him into the hospital where the next 24 hours was the most anxious time of Luna's life. Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Neville tried to calm her down and made her get some sleep, but she just couldn't.

The next day the head of the healer told them that Harry is now in a stable condition. They healed all of his bones. However, he had a badly bruised lung that magic cannot heal, so he would be there for quite a while. He was in a coma and no one knows how long before he would regain his senses.

Luna would visit him every day at the hospital, tend to the pot of flowers that Neville gave Harry, one that has therapeutic quality.

A week later, Harry woke up and looked around him, It was a awfully clean room and he saw Ron and Hermione leaning on each other fast asleep.

He also noticed that his right hand seem to be holding something warm and delicate. Looking to the right he saw a sleeping Luna.

With that he sat up quickly and a wave of pain like no other hit him and he managed to stifle his shout into a groan.

Luna eyes fluttered open then she realized Harry was awake her eyes widen more than usual and she literally crushed Harry in a bear hug.

Harry's mind was fuzzy from the first bout of pain and when Luna hugged, no crushed him it took everything he had not to cry in front of her.

He only said "Luna… Chest… Pain…"

"Oh so sorry Harry, I'm so glad your awake!" Luna literally squealed.

Hermione stirred slowly and notice her two best friends snogging on the hospital bed.

Harry's mental processes was totally shorted out as Luna kissed him passionately. Fireworks went off in his mind and all the pain just vanished.

Everything would be alright Harry thought.

The End


End file.
